


Assumptions

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossdressing, Descole makes mistakes, F/M, Humor, Other, for example he thinks Angela and Henry are actually married, how has no one written about this yet??, we all know descole loved it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: „Angela, I'm flattered, but what’s gotten into you?!“‚I'm flattered‘? What kind of-? Oh. Oh no. It dawned on him that maybe, he had made a huge mistake when assuming that the Ledores were married out of love for each other. It wasn’t their love for each other that he had built the city on, it was their love for Randall.How could I be so stupid?! It’s so obvious! I’m almost impressed… He really didn’t take anything away from him after all, huh?





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was funnier in my head

This won’t take long. Just one week. If I keep at it, he has to slip up eventually and reveal the location of that mask. I swear if this doesn’t work and I put on a fucking dress for nothing… 

Descole pulled at the hem of the orange dress to try and make it stay in place. This wasn’t exactly what he’d imagined when he heard about the mask of chaos and contacted Randall to help him get his ‚revenge‘.  
Now for the pearl necklace. It was the last missing piece of his disguise and he fumbled with the lock for a while. His disguise was complete. He looked at himself in the mirror of the hotel room. Trying to mimic Angela's body language and expression, he smiled softly and put his hands together in front of his chest.  
While he was preoccupied with figuring out how to act like Angela, Randall entered the room and stared at him in disbelief for a solid minute before realising who he was looking at.  
„Damn, you’re good at crossdressing!“ Descole looked at him with disgust, but there was definitely a hint of pride on his face. „If even you fell for it, surely Henry won’t notice a thing. I just hope he'll spend the coming week in his office rather than in the same room as me…“  
„Woah, you even sound like her! Not even Hershel will be able to see through that!“ Randall seemed excited, Henry’s -and Monte d'Or‘s- downfall was right around the corner. If Descole played his role well, everything would be gone in a week. He was sure that Henry hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep recently, so he was even more agitated and likely to slip up if you pushed the right buttons. 

„I'll wait in that tower. Just get Angela. The others will follow you anyway.“ Randall nodded and Descole left the hotel room, taking a deep breath and striding down the hall with as much confidence and elegance as he could muster.  
Luckily, most people didn’t pay too much attention to him. Apparently, it wasn’t uncommon for Angela to he seen at the Hotel Reunion. He greeted some people with a polite smile or a „Good Day“ at most, but never had actual conversations with anyone. He got to the meeting place him and Randall had agreed on without any disturbances.  
It felt like he had been waiting in the dark for years when he finally heard people approaching the building. Everything had went down as planned. He could hear Randall talking. Some dramatic monologue about how selfish Henry was to think Monte d'Or belonged to him, blablabla. 

They exited the control tower, in the opposite direction they had come in from. Just as planned. Randall came back with Angela. Just as planned. Descole jumped into action and took her place, stopping Henry from getting a closer look at the back if the tower as he came rushing in. He assured him that he was alright, just like Angela surely would.  
Randall- the masked gentleman- told them about his plans for the final act. It seemed Henry didn’t have a clue about what was going on. Perfect, he had to give up the mask now. 

„Perhaps if you gave him the mask of order like he asked, he would stop all of this. It must be among the treasure you found in the ruins, Henry. If you search thoroughly, I’m sure you’ll find it!“  
He tried to sound as innocent and convincing as possible. Now that the masked gentleman had promised them a dramatic final act, they couldn’t just keep standing still. They had to react, and the only way to defeat the masked gentleman was to five him what he wanted.  
„I… can’t. That treasure…“ God damnit, just tell me already!  
„Henry, you must stop hiding it! Think of the city!“  
„Angela, I’m not hiding anything. Why would you say that?“  
‚Not hiding anything‘ my ass, it was hidden in those ruins! I know it was there! 

At that, Layton ended the conversation. Right, the ‚missing people‘.  
Henry excused himself to develop a plan of action against the monster who was trying to destroy his beloved city and Descole decided to tag along to try and get more information out of him. Plus, Henry would probably spend the night in his office to make plans so he hopefully wouldn’t have to share a bed with him. Worst case scenario, he would make up a reason to go sleep on the couch he had seen in their living room. 

Henry didn't say anything on their way to the mansion, he seemed to be lost in thought. Descole decided not to disturb him. Surely if he figured something out, he would share his plan with his wife.. Right?  
From what information he had gathered over the past few months, he could tell that Henry trusted Angela a lot and usually, he would ask about her opinion on any important matter before settling on anything. They seemed to be really close, yet Descole had never even seen them kiss. He was admittedly curious as to why Henry never showed any romantic attraction towards his wife, but that wasn’t the point of this whole charade. 

They arrived at the mansion, Henry locked the gate behind them and opened the door for him.  
Now think… What would Angela usually do when she gets home? 

„Henry, would you like a cup of tea? It'll help you calm down and clear your mind.“ He gently placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder and smiled as he spoke. Henry stared at Angela. Something seemed…off. He couldn’t point his finger at it, but something was definitely wrong.  
„…Yes, that would be very much appreciated. Thank you.“ He looked at Angela a little longer before turning away and walking up the staircase that lead to the second level. „I'll be in my office… Just call me when you’re done.“  
How peculiar. Not only did he keep his distance, he seemed almost shocked when he'd touched his shoulder. Just what kind of relationship did these two have?! Descole was getting frustrated. If he couldn’t even figure out what kind of relationship Henry had with his wife, then how was he going to figure out where he had hidden the mask of order?! 

He motioned to push his glasses up before remembering he was wearing contact lenses. Well, time to make some tea. He entered the kitchen and examined everything. He looked at every little corner and opened every drawer. Alright, the mask was definitely not hidden in the kitchen. He had found some high quality tea, however. It was a brand he didn’t recognise and he made a mental note to look it up later.  
He prepared two cups and placed them on a tray. Henry had asked to be called downstairs for tea, but why wouldn’t he just ask him to bring the tea upstairs? Did he not want him to see his office? Maybe he had already seen through his disguise and that was why he didn’t want to get close to him?! No, it couldn’t be. There must be something else. 

Descole decided to bring the tea upstairs and have a look at Henry’s office. It would be highly likely that he had hidden the mask in that room to keep an eye on It.  
He climbed the stairs, carefully trying to not spill any tea. When he had made it upstairs, he looked around until he found the correct door. He knocked twice and announced „Henry? I brought some tea!“ He heard a muffled „Come in“ from the other side of the door and stepped inside, immediately scanning the room for any clues. Nothing. Descole was starting to doubt that Henry actually knew where the mask of order was. He either really didn’t know, or he was an extremely good actor. 

„You didn’t have to come all the way up here…“ Henry looked up from his papers. The suspicion was plainly written on his face. That man wasn’t a good actor, he couldn’t even conceal his emotions. Then again, maybe this was some kid of reversed psychology? Was he only acting to be suspicious so Descole would get nervous and crack?  
„No, I insist.“ Descole smiled and placed the tray on his desk. However, he had made a mistake:  
„Hm? Since when do you put sugar in your tea?“ 

„Oh! Uh… I just thought I’d… try it!“ He tried to sound confident, like he really believed it himself. Henry didn’t seem convinced. God damnit. Descole had had enough. He decided to get to the bottom of at least one of the mysteries he was trying to solve right then and there.  
He moved behind Henry, placing his hands in his shoulders and leaning forward.  
„I thought maybe some sugar could help you to-“ Descole didn’t get to finish his sentence. Henry oravticakky jumped up and away from him like was the plague. Descole put his hands up in a defensive motion, his eyes wide. Sure, he had expected a similar reaction, but this was a bit much. They were married, weren’t they? He should be used to some touchy-feely interaction and pet names, right? Wasn’t that what married couples did? Was his data completely false?  
„Angela, I'm flattered, but what’s gotten into you?!“ 

‚I'm flattered‘? What kind of-? Oh. Oh no. It dawned on him that maybe, he had made a huge mistake when assuming that the Ledores were married because of love for each other. It wasn’t their love for each other that the had built the city on, it was their love for Randall.  
How could I be so stupid?! It’s so obvious! I’m almost impressed… He really didn’t take anything away from him after all, huh? 

Descole caught himself and closed his eyes, his soft smile returning. Flirting wouldn’t get him the information he needed. This time.  
„I’m sorry, I’m just tired. I‘‘ll go to bed and leave you alone for now.“  
Henry looked confused, but let out a sigh and nodded. „It must have been a… hard day for you. Did that lunatic really not do anything to you?“ His voice sounded more concerned now. 

„I'm fine. Thanks for worrying.“ He walked around the desk towards the door, but Henry called him back. „Angela.“ Oh no, what now?  
„You forgot your tea.“ Descole almost let out a sigh if relief, but instead he quickly spun around to grab one of the teacups from the tray.  
„Right.“ He turned to leave again, but before he closed the door behind himself, he spoke again: „Consider giving him the mask. I'm sure it would solve your problems.“ 

Henry didn’t answer and when the door was almost fully closed, he heard a faint „..I'm sorry.“ being muttered. 

It didn’t sound fake.


End file.
